


【莎乐美/图兰朵】夙夜难寐

by SHAnduril



Category: Salomé - Oscar Wilde, Turandot - Puccini
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 还是从lof搬过来的……打tag时发现除了我还真没人拉过这一对娘？——对，你没看错，就是王尔德的那个莎乐美和普契尼的那个图兰朵！
Relationships: salome/turandot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【莎乐美/图兰朵】夙夜难寐

**Author's Note:**

> 一切纯属虚构。两位公主所在的国家和任何真实历史都没有关联。布景和换场尤其瞎扯。我真是在话剧社白待了三年。  
> （化用了一些歌剧里的原句，为免争议会用下划线标出。）

**第一幕**

第一场

（朱迪亚的公主莎乐美独自站在行馆的阳台上。这是一整座巍峨的、东方式的宫殿群的组成部分，如今被用作接待他国上宾的地方。王室的卫队和仆从守在下方。逐渐升起的月亮闪耀着光芒。）

女官：今晚的月色多么苍白！像个女人正在从坟墓里爬上来。

纳拉博：我看那冷月被薄云环绕，倒像是一位公主藏在纱裙下的脚。

女官：你可不要长久地盯着它瞧。

纳拉博：听！公主说话了。

莎乐美：我的父王——我母后的丈夫单独带我出访这个东方国度，是为了什么缘故？那双贼溜溜的老鼠眼最近总往我身上瞟，我不喜欢这样。

希律王（在屋内）：莎乐美，希罗底的女儿，给我跳个舞！唔……（继续发出鼾声）

莎乐美：（吃了一惊，听见鼾声才放下心来）原来是梦话。唉，还好他不适应东方的酒，喝了个烂醉。

纳拉博：公主听上去十分忧愁。可她的叹息也美得像歌声。

女官：你早晚会给自己惹祸上身。

莎乐美：这陌生的国度，感觉处处隐藏着危险。或许我该留在母后的身边？但那又能安全到几时呢。哦，我在胡思乱想些什么！（斜倚在阳台的栏杆上，侧耳又听了听室内的动静。过了一会儿，她开始轻轻哼唱一首来自朱迪亚的曲调。）

女官：竟然真的唱了起来——

纳拉博：嘘！你看她的姿态，多么矜持，好像狂风中摇摆而不折断的柳枝。

（公主的歌声清冽如雪水，咬字由含糊转向坚定，仿佛还带着未融尽的冰棱，在寂静的宫阙中飘散开去。

她唱的歌十分古老，在朱迪亚王国也只有部分贵族知晓，叙述的是女神伊斯塔为了寻回死去的丈夫，从天上下到冥界，期间经过七重门，每过一重门都需要脱下一样服饰——也有一说是一层代表神之尊严的纱巾。但这歌谣的尾段还有另一种解读，据说她到冥界后并未急着寻找丈夫，而是向王座上的姐姐发起挑战，从此夺取了冥界的统治权。）

女官：这可不是什么吉利的歌儿。

纳拉博：嘘！

莎乐美：（停下歌声，咬了咬鲜红的下嘴唇）无论如何，我想要的东西一定会得到。（转身走向屋内）

纳拉博：（向女官）你干的好事！

女官：你说的那些话要是能传到她耳里，才会招来祸患呢。（也走回屋内）

（行馆恢复了安静。不远处的另一座宫殿却有对话传来。

女高音：刚才是谁在唱歌，查清楚了么？

女中音：回殿下，那是下榻于行馆的番邦访客，朱迪亚王国的公主莎乐美，是她在唱歌。

女高音：莎乐美……再去查。我要知道更多，关于她。）

第二场

（东方皇帝的朝殿上，公主图兰朵来向父亲请安。）

皇帝：我唯一的女儿，我掌上的明珠，你为什么不留下来见见朱迪亚的访客？听说他们有一位与你年貌相近的公主。

图兰朵：但是父皇，我昨晚没有睡好，确切地说整夜都没有睡着。如果您不想我在贵宾面前失仪，就请允许我先行告退。（皇帝无奈地点头。她自侧门退场）

（正门外，希律王领着莎乐美在等候觐见。莎乐美正打量四周，无意间瞥见了从侧门走出的图兰朵。）

莎乐美：天啊，她是谁？白得像宝石，冷得像刀片，美得像一朵纯银錾刻的百合花。虽只是惊鸿一瞥，那副景象我却再难忘却！父王，王上，那是谁？

希律王：那是这个帝国的公主，图兰朵，关于她可是有不少有趣的传说。皇帝想为她招驸马，各国的王公贵胄都云集而来，她却用三道艰涩的谜语将他们一个接一个送上了断头台。

莎乐美：哦，我喜欢她！

希律王：说什么胡话！走吧，我们该进去了。（他们走进宫殿，向皇帝行礼。幕落。）

**第二幕**

第一场

（断头台在刑场中央，背靠着东方式的庄严城墙。时间是黄昏，血色的光线让此情此景显得分外阴沉。一面大铜锣挂在刑场入口旁的龙纹柱上。附近还立着一些木桩，用以展示砍下的人头。莎乐美带着以纳拉博队长为首的几名护卫以及通译，混在围观的民众中间，断头台边一名传令官正宣读告示。）

莎乐美：所以，必须满足两个条件才能成为图兰朵公主的伴侣，要拥有王族的血统，还要猜对公主出的三道谜。是这样没错吧？

通译：是的，殿下，那传令官是这样说的。猜不对的人，就得献出他的首级。

民众：谜语有三道，死路只一条！

莎乐美：那么，这次倒楣的是谁呢？

通译：是波斯的小王子。

民众：（狂热地呼喊）来呀，刽子手！磨好刀，涂上油！他失败了，叫他死，叫他死！

（波斯王子被两个士兵押上场，戴着黑头罩的刽子手尾随其后，手里拖着快要及地的长刀。王子的脸庞苍白而英俊，看上去只是个大孩子，使围观者的兴奋转为怜悯。）

莎乐美：他生得倒不赖。（喃喃道）然而远不如那位公主……

通译：殿下，您说什么？

莎乐美：没什么。这些人又在嚷嚷些什么？

民众：啊，他的神态沉迷，他的面容忧郁！这么年轻，这么纯情！请饶恕他，暂缓执行！

（士兵们犹豫。此时，图兰朵出现在最高的观众席，民众纷纷下拜，莎乐美却扬起头，一瞬不瞬地凝视着她。）

莎乐美：我愿时间在此停止，因为她是如此美丽*……通译，这里有人写诗赞颂过图兰朵公主的美貌吗？

通译：有很多，最简短的一句叫做“胡然而天，胡然而帝”。

莎乐美：胡然而天，胡然而帝*……

（图兰朵环视过台下，若有所思，却仍傲慢地抬起下巴，断然做了个意味死刑的手势。执刑者的队伍于是继续前行。）

民众：公主殿下！公主殿下！

波斯王子：（如梦方醒，开始挣扎）公主殿下！图兰朵——（被按倒在断头台上。刽子手开始磨刀）

纳拉博：公主殿下！我们该离开了。您不适合看到接下来的场景。

莎乐美：（依然凝望着图兰朵）我不适合？

纳拉博：他们会砍下他的头，公主。鲜血会高高地喷出来，那不是淑女们应当见到的场景。我请求您离开。

莎乐美：如果这里的公主喜欢，我就也要看。（望着图兰朵）哦，我真想凑近去看她！

纳拉博：公主！

（长刀挥落。刽子手举起波斯王子的头。民众发出惊叹。莎乐美看见图兰朵的嘴角微微上扬。）

莎乐美：她笑了！纯银的百合花开放了。（图兰朵转身离场）不，那是昙花，是浮光掠影一般的微笑。我多想她永远对着我微笑！

纳拉博：天快黑了，公主，我请求您跟我们回去。

莎乐美：不！我忍不了，我不能就这么回去。卫队长，好纳拉博，你能不能帮我一个忙？我一向待你不错的。

纳拉博：我愿为您效死，但是——

莎乐美：我是个女子，这不错，所以我不能亲自去，那样太显眼了。纳拉博，我只要你替我做这一件事，之后就全凭我自己——

纳拉博：到底是什么事？

莎乐美：（指向入口的龙纹柱）为我去敲响那面锣！

第二场

（宫墙之内。因年老体衰而已早早歇下的皇帝，被骤然响起的锣声惊醒。）

皇帝：又有人来求婚！又一个着了魔的情种！

侍卫：（跪在寝宫门外）公主遣人来问，陛下是否要旁观见证。

皇帝：见证又一位高贵的青年白白送命？朕实在于心不忍。可恨那神圣的诺言让朕必须遵守约定！

侍卫：陛下？

皇帝：朕已经累了。叫她自己看着办罢。

（图兰朵在自己的寝宫里。她收到父亲的口谕，不以为意地一笑。）

图兰朵：那就让他们进来。（纳拉博和莎乐美进）敲响铜锣的就是你？你旁边这位蒙面的女子又是什么身份？

莎乐美：（掀去面纱）他只是我的护卫。我才是要向你求婚的人！

（四目相对。图兰朵睁大了眼睛。那双眼好似黑欧泊，闪烁着动人的火彩。）

图兰朵：你会说我们的语言？

莎乐美：从朱迪亚来这里的路很远，我在途中学习了一些。若早知能用它与你交谈，我应该学得更多一点。

（纳拉博听不懂她俩的对话，因此只是困惑不解。）

图兰朵：你非常率直。

图兰朵的侍女：也非常无礼——

图兰朵：这里没你说话的份。（向自己的侍女们）都退下。

莎乐美：你也可以出去了，纳拉博，不过最好悄悄地，别被他人瞧见。谢谢你帮了我。（众人遵命离场，幕落。）

**第三幕**

第一场

（儿童们在幕后轻声合唱：东方的高山上，仙鹤在歌唱。四月冰雪不消融，花儿不开放。从沙漠到海洋，众人齐呼喊：公主请来我身旁；花儿齐开放，万物闪闪亮——）

（女中音：快去睡，小鬼头！当心蛮子来把你抓走！）

（一座用帘幕搭成的亭子。三位官员在其中就座。）

官员甲：催命的锣声，苦命的我们！

官员乙：婚礼准备得如何？丧礼准备得如何？

官员丙：丧礼一桩接一桩，婚礼至今没盼上。

官员甲：办不完的事，操不完的心！

官员乙：放在从前，至少可以循规蹈矩；直到图兰朵公主要招亲！

官员丙：从前哪有这样的公主，杀人不眨眼，冷酷又骄矜！

官员甲：倒教京城的百姓寻了开心。

官员乙：百姓，呵，百姓！他们喜欢看皇婚，更喜欢看死刑。

官员丙：也算给这群闲人找点事做，省得他们的眼睛净往咱们身上盯。

纳拉博（从幕后经过）：我究竟帮上了什么忙？公主的行踪如何汇报给王上？

官员甲、乙、丙：公主，唉，公主！心思真难测！她想要的究竟是什么？

纳拉博：公主，唉，公主，我的心思又怎么才能言说！

第二场

（寝宫之内，图兰朵和莎乐美面对面地坐着。）

图兰朵：……这就是我的祖先陆铃、帝国历史上空前绝后的女摄政的故事。一个陌生的蛮族男人夺走了她，夺走了她的贞洁、她的权柄、她的生命，夺走了她的一切！

莎乐美：你憎恨他。

图兰朵：我憎恨男人！是的，我憎恨那些野蛮的男人，也憎恨那些无力守护她和这片国土的男人。我才不愿下嫁给他们。这是一场复仇，让番邦的王子们从世界各地坐着大篷车来这里碰运气，而后在我的脚下前仆后继地死去。

莎乐美：但我，我可不是男人！

图兰朵：你？你还算可爱。但这不意味着我就要爱你。

莎乐美：我也不是为了祈求你的爱而来。作为朱迪亚王室的血裔，我已经见到了你；只要再答对那三道谜题，就可以得到你，不是么？

图兰朵：看来你很有自信！

莎乐美：在我的家乡有不少被称为“先知”的人，他们所说的每一句话都像是谜语或者诗歌。

图兰朵：那么听着，第一题：它燃烧如火却不是火，有时狂暴凶猛，有时萎靡不振；你灰心丧气时它变得冰冷，你渴望胜利时它炽热滚烫。你听得到它伴随你的战栗而沸腾，它的颜色就像落日最后的余光！

莎乐美：没错，我的心在颤抖，像要燃烧殆尽一般炽热*，这都是因为我正看着你，以如此亲近的距离看着你！它就是“血”，是头颅被砍下时将会喷洒而出的鲜血！

图兰朵：你说话倒也像诗。但是这还不够！寒冰赐予你烈火，你燃烧起来，它却依然冷漠；它有着雪花的洁白，那洁白却隐藏着黑暗。它已将你的命运主宰，为王抑或为奴，座上的宾客抑或阶下的囚徒，决定全在它一念之间——

莎乐美：那就是你，图兰朵，我仰慕你的洁白，更希望走进你的黑暗——

图兰朵：身处黑暗，为什么还要心属火光？拥有翅膀，为什么偏要飞向死亡？

莎乐美：因为是飞蛾就会扑向灯火，就像我来找你，图兰朵！（隔着桌面倾身向前）你的长发像黑夜，你的肌肤像冰雪，你的尊荣无人能及——但这都还比不上你的嘴。让我吻你的嘴！它高傲又轻蔑，艳丽却纯洁。让我吻你的嘴！

图兰朵：我这是怎么回事？我输了？（向后一仰）你赢了！最后一道谜底的确是你。不如说你本人就像是一个谜。你昨晚为什么要在我的宫殿附近唱歌？为什么要来到我的帝国，为什么要扰乱我？

莎乐美：你的唇色仿佛银刀切开的石榴，仿佛提尔古城的石榴花，它比玫瑰还要鲜红。你紧抿的唇像一朵染上了鲜血的红玫瑰。你为什么要咬破自己的嘴唇？让我亲吻它，图兰朵，我没有恶意，我只是想要它为我而开启。

（图兰朵闭上了黑曜石色的眼睛。她在颤抖，两排又长又密的睫毛像是贵妇人手中摇动的羽扇。莎乐美的呼吸也随之急促，一点一点地接近，终于——）

莎乐美：（轻声地）我吻到你的嘴唇了。（又过了片刻）我吻到你的嘴唇了，图兰朵……（之后是漫长的沉默，隐约有液体搅动声。幕落）

**第四幕**

第一场

（还是那座帘幕搭成的亭子。官员们不安地起身，来回走动。）

官员甲：惨白的月亮就快落下去了。

官员乙：太阳即将升起，新的一天又要来临。

官员丙：公主仍没有消息，也不见那求婚人！她究竟要他死还是生？

官员甲、乙、丙：生还是死？红还是白？上轿辇还是进棺材？

（纳拉博和通译急匆匆地上场。）

纳拉博：公主，您在哪，公主？国王就要醒来，就要追问您的去处！

通译：请问几位大人，可曾见过我们朱迪亚王国的公主？

官员甲：又一位公主？够了，够了！

官员乙：有一个图兰朵已经嫌太多！

官员丙：她要是跑了，你们该感恩戴德！

（通译还要说什么，这时从宫城的方向传来了鼓声。）

官员甲：是庆祝的鼓吹！难道……

官员乙：莫非……

官员甲、乙：公主终于觅得良配？

官员丙：我真等不及想知道那幸运儿是谁！

（众人一同赶往皇宫前的广场。那中央是漆作朱红的大理石台阶，皇帝的御座高高在上，图兰朵公主站在他身前，一个披着金色长袍的异国人与她并肩。

群臣齐聚，百姓翘首，或私语或大声地问道：是谁，是谁，那赢得整个帝国的幸运儿会是谁？）

皇帝：今日清晨，公主将这勇敢的年轻人引见给朕。他是朱迪亚王族的血裔，他猜对了公主的三道谜，他的名字叫做：萨洛每（Salome）！

通译：朱迪亚？怎么会？我们可没有什么王子王孙，只有……

纳拉博：莎乐美！

（莎乐美和图兰朵手牵着手，转身向台下致意。不再用面纱遮掩的那张脸，看上去更是光彩照人。）

民众：瞧这个好夫婿！俊秀得像美女！

官员丙：我感觉有点儿不对劲。

官员乙：皇上和公主都合了意，哪轮到你我扯嘴皮？

官员甲：位子要坐稳，还得少操心！

纳拉博：可那是我的殿下，我的公主，我的莎乐美！莎——（被通译捂住嘴）

通译：嘘，别不要命！

（纳拉博不断反抗，可这时那一对璧人在高台上拥抱接吻，围观群众的欢呼声沸反盈天，他拼尽全力发出的呜呜声顷刻便被淹没了。）

群臣：吾皇万岁！吾皇圣明！

民众：（载歌载舞，抛撒花瓣）赞美太阳！赞美生命！爱是世界的光明，让我们为爱欢庆！

群臣：普天同庆，欢唱洪福降临！流芳万世，光照寰宇！

民众：流芳万世，光照寰宇！

（通译拖着绝望的纳拉博，仓皇地挤出狂喜的人海，像渔夫归家时拖着死鱼的残骸。远处似乎传来希律王的怒吼：“她在哪？我的莎乐美在哪？都给我去找她！真是她娘养的好女儿，永远不听我的话——卫队长又在哪儿？莎乐美，莎、乐、美——！”）

（莎乐美松开图兰朵，两人再次携手比肩，带头鞠躬谢幕。）

【剧终】

**Author's Note:**

> *号标注的几句：“我愿时间在此停止……”化用自《浮士德》，“胡然而天胡然而帝”来自《诗经》，至于“心脏在颤抖，像要燃烧殆尽一般炽热”，那当然是jojo meme   
> ——要收尾的时候“必须HE”和“这不现实”这两个小人在我脑子里打了起来，就折中成了这么个含糊其辞的结局……其实最开始我设计的对白是莎乐美：“想反悔我就把你的头砍下来承在银盘里！”然后图兰朵冷笑回复：“我的国土上有无数你闻所未闻的酷刑，你以为区区斩首会使我畏惧？”……结果也没写出来。不过总的来说我对成品还算满意。顺便重温了一下初中写考场作文那会儿每句结尾都要押韵的恶习……


End file.
